


All the Small Things

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Series: Good, Dirty Fun [12]
Category: Liar Game
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Dom/sub, F/M, Maledom, Obedience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-16
Updated: 2010-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nao understands the larger picture, but it's the details that make her waver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Small Things

Nao has signed a contract that trades a year of her life in obedience to Yokoya Norihiko for the protection of her friends and the payment of their debts.

When she looks at the big picture—the known danger of Yokoya, who hates her but lives by his own strange code of honor, and the unknown danger of what would happen to her, Akiyama, and her allies if she doesn't take this one chance she knows Yokoya will give her, just because commandeering her obedience is something he cannot resist—she knows that this contract is the best thing she can do.

It's the small things that make her waver. Not the year of obedience, or the thought of being under his control every day and every moment, but days like today, where they meet on the forty-fourth floor French restaurant of one of Tokyo's fanciest hotels, where a room waits for their private play later, and all Nao can do once the contract is signed is to delay that moment by amusing him out here.

It's the props.

Some are invisible. The cell phone Nao carries has changed. The number for Akiyama Shinichi, whom she once relied upon so heavily is erased and blocked. Yokoya has control of her phone, and the people she's allowed to call. In almost all other ways, it's identical to the one she had before, except for the little mouse charm attached.

Some are obvious, once a person knows where to look. Nao wears some beautiful clothing now, a skirt suit in soft grey, with some touches of violet. Yes, she dresses as Yokoya commands her to, and yet for an environment like this, where everyone looks so sophisticated and professional, Nao could do worse than fit in, even if he isn't allowing her to wear anything beneath the suit but her bra. Yet she's not fully dressed in his eyes.

"Lean forward." Yokoya beckons her, once the final seal goes on the contract. Nao does, her hands clutch the hem of her skirt. "Pull your hair back." The next thing Nao feels is the weight of cold silver around her neck, and the click of a tiny padlock. "You may lift your head."

Nao looks back up at him. In his hand, he holds a tiny silver key to the afternoon sunlight. Smooth, solid silver greets her when she raises an experimental hand to her throat, and as she curves it around to the back, she feels the silver padlock that symbolically locks her into this relationship with him.

It's the gestures.

Two dishes sit in front of Yokoya. One is a filet of Kobe beef in a rich mushroom sauce—high quality yes, but steak is on Nao's list of least favorite foods, and the other one is red snapper. Yokoya cuts a bite from the filet and spears it with his fork. The morsel moves towards her mouth.

She hears the unspoken command. "Eat it, Kanzaki. You'll need your strength for tonight."

Nao hesitates. For all that she just signed a contract promising him total obedience for the next year, she knows it's the little things like this that will tear at her. This though, is what she promised to do for him. Whether she likes this or not doesn't matter against the weight of his commands.

Her mouth opens. The beef is every bit as bad as she anticipated. Somehow ropy and slimy at the same time, and weighing heavily against her stomach once it's done.

"Now, take a sip of the wine. The sommelier has paired that wine specifically with that dish." Nao drinks the wine, and that plus the flavor on her tongue spreads in her mouth.

The supremely satisfied look spreads across his face—a wide, closed mouth smile and his beady eyes that narrow—that fits somewhere between pride (both in her and himself) and sadistic enjoyment at her predicament.

Then, Yokoya cuts another piece from the filet, and the whole ordeal starts again.

More than anything, it's the feelings.

She enters into the arrangement defiant. If there is a way to preserve herself—the innate Nao-ness of who she is—and her independence in the face of someone who desires nothing more than to see her autonomy crushed in his hand and watch her turn into nothing more than one of his mice, she vows to find it. She obeys him in her actions simply because that is part of a fair exchange.

Desire to please and to obey has nothing to do with this.

In the nights leading up to Nao's signature and seal on the contract, she's tumbled around a disturbing what if in her head: What if she likes this? What if the chill that runs through her when he whispers what he wants to do with her isn't entirely from repulsion?

Of course she feels scared about what's going to come next. Yokoya promises in that silky-sly voice of his that he rewards perfect submission and is quite creative at punishing disobedience, and neither should be appealing to her.

So why is it, during the late and sleepless nights leading up to this lunch, that Nao has sometimes caught herself with her hands down her pajama pants and her mind wandering to possibilities of this arrangement?

"Kanzaki-san?"

"Yes, Yokoya-sama?"

"We cannot sit here forever," He holds out a hand, "come with me."

Nao takes the hand he offers. It's soft and slightly moist with lotion. "Yes, sir."

It's the tiny seed of the possibility she might like this that makes her waver most of all.


End file.
